Anal Cunt
Anal Cunt (рус.— Анальная пизда) — грайндкор-группа, образовавшаяся в Ньютоне неподалеку от Бостона, штат Массачусетс. Вызывающее название группы нередко, в том числе и на обложках альбомов, сокращается до A.C. (или AxCx), но группа обходит это ограничение, вырисовывая буквы A и C в форме ануса и вульвы соответственно, в том числе и на обложках альбомов. После несчастного случая Сэт Патнем стал парализованным калекой, но тем не менее группа продолжала давать концерты. Сэт Патнем скончался 11 июня 2011 года от сердечного приступа. История 'Формирование группы' Группа Anal Cunt была основана 1 марта 1988 года в городе Ньютон, штат Массачусетс, недалеко от Бостона, Сэтом Патнемом, который ранее был членом таких групп, как Executioner и Satan's Warriors. Сэт Патнем дал группе такое название, потому что оно ему показалось «наиболее оскорбительным, тупым, глупым и т. п.» Многие поклонники группы заблуждаются о том, что группа была названа в честь песни музыканта GG Allin, так как она была записана через несколько лет после формирования группы. Тем не менее, группа сделала трибьют GG Allin, записав кавер-версию песни I'll Slice Your Fucking Throat (If You Fuck with Me), которая первоначально была записана музыкантом GG Allin и коллективом The Murder Junkies. В 2005 году журнал Q включил группу Anal Cunt в список «25 групп, имена которых должны стоять на доске почёта». Изначально группа задумывалась как шутка, и должна была записать всего одну демозапись и провести всего один концерт. Тем не менее, группа была активна до 2011 года, несмотря на несколько роспусков. Изначально Anal Cunt создавала свои композиции в стиле «анти-музыки»: без ритма, ударных, риффов, текстов, названий песен и т.д. Ярким примером такой музыки являются песни из мини-альбома 5643 Song EP. Anal Cunt была не первой такой группой, созданной Сэтом Патнемом. Ещё в 1980 году Сет со своим двоюродным братом Майклом создал нойзкор группу, которая первоначально называлась The Losers, а затем была переименована в Noise. Проблема большинства таких групп заключалась в том, что они состояли из одних и тех же членов, а Сэт хотел создавать новые группы с разными людьми. Состав 'Последний состав' *Сэт Патнем — вокал, гитара, клавишные (1988—2011) *Джош Мартин — гитара (1996—2003, 2006—2010) *Нэт Линехан — ударные (1996—1999, 2003—2004, 2006) Дискография 'Демозаписи' *1988 — 47 Songs *1995 — Howard Wulkan Is Bald 'Студийные альбомы' *1994 — Everyone Should Be Killed *1995 — Top 40 Hits *1996 — 40 More Reasons to Hate Us *1997 — I Like It When You Die *1998 — Picnic of Love *1999 — It Just Gets Worse *2007 — Defenders of the Hate *2008 — 110 Songs *2010 — Fuckin' A 'Концертные альбомы' *1989 — Live In Indiana *1990 — Live In Germany *1995 — Live In WNYU New York City *1999 — Live In NYC (совместно с Insult) *1999 — Live In Rostock (совместно с Groinchurn) *2013 — Live at Blastonbury Fest 2007 'Компиляции и переиздания' *1991 — Fast Boston HC *1994 — Old Stuff, Part Two *2000 — The Early Years 1988–1991 *2008 — Old Stuff Part 3 *2012 — Wicked Dead: Demos and Early Fucked Up Shit 'Мини-альбомы' *1989 — 88 Song *1989 — 5643 Song *1990 — Another *1991 — Live *1991 — Unplugged *1993 — Morbid Florist *1993 — Breaking the Law *2001 — Defenders of the Hate *2001 — Howard Is Bald *2002 — Very Rare Rehearsal from February 1989 *2011 — Wearing Out Our Welcome 'Сплиты' *1989 — We'll Just Have To Acclimatize Ourselves To The Post — Nuclear Area (Split With 7 MON) *1991 — Split 7 With Meatshits *1991 — Split 7 With Psycho *1991 — Split With Patareni *1992 — Anal Cunt + Fear Of God + Stench Of Corpse *1997 — In These Black Days — Split With Eye Hate God *2000 — Split With The Raunchous Brothers *2001 — Split With Flachenbrand 'Прочее' *1989 — Very Rare Rehearsal From February *1991 — Harmonized Noise *1992 — Stuff For Apocalyptic Convulsions *1992 — Stuff For Axction Comp *1994 — Stayin Alive Галерея Категория:Зарубежные коллективы Категория:Зарубежные распавшиеся коллективы Категория:Коллективы США Категория:Группы грайндкора Категория:Группы порно-грайнда Категория:Группы гор-грайнда Категория:Группы нойзкора Категория:Группы хардкор-панка Категория:Группы камеди-рока Категория:Группы cock-rock Категория:Группы брутального дэт-метала Категория:Группы дэт-метала Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы хейткора Категория:Группы хеви-метала Категория:Группы панк-рока Категория:Группы трэш-метала Категория:Коллективы из Бостона Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Группы дэтграйнда